<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish I could give you Something else by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409803">I wish I could give you Something else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020'>fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neverwinter Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Art, Digital Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Pre-Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenthick Moss/Female Hero of Neverwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wish I could give you Something else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652480">Tenebras aeterna</a> by Arminelle.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>